


Et si perdre permettait de gagner ?

by Marlies_19



Category: Spanish football
Genre: Love, M/M, Soccer, Soccer Jersey, Spanish players
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies_19/pseuds/Marlies_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passe après la défaite du Portugal contre la France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si perdre permettait de gagner ?

Couché sur mon lit, mes cheveux mouillés après ma douche gouttent dans mon cou. J'inspecte avec attention le plafond blanc simple de la chambre d'hôtel que je suis forcé de partager avec un de mes coéquipiers.

Après notre lamentable défaite contre la France mon cerveau a arrêter de fonctionner convenablement. Mon visage ne peut plus exprimer aucune expression, je me contente d'écouter l'eau de la douche qui coule et de regarder bêtement le plafond. J'espère sincèrement que tous ceci est un mauvais rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Glissant du lit, déjà à moitié en bas ce n'est que quand la douche s'éteint que je décide à m'asseoir. Je tire vers moi mon portable. Dix sept appelles de Paola m'attendent, elle, c'est ma nouvelle copine depuis très peu de temps, j'ai rejeté tous ses appelles depuis que officiellement le Portugal n'est plus au niveau qu'il était auparavant.

Mon colocataire sort de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de sa taille, des gouttelettes perlent de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser sur son torse muscler et bronzer. Le visage impassible il vient s'asseoir sur son lit près du mien en soupirant profondément.

Lui, c'est lui qui porte le poids de notre échec à mettre un simple petit but. Harceler durant la conférence de presse par les journalistes, il n'a pourtant même pas jouer la totalité du match et était sur le banc lors du but. Mais le pire, il se rend lui même responsable de notre défaite.

Le voyant triturer son portable avec nervosité il fini par le jeter sur la table de nuit.

Malgré ses traits tirés et son manque de sourire pourtant toujours greffer sur ses lèvres charnue il est toujours aussi beau et sexy. Il a un corps d'Apollon et des yeux claire. Il en fait tourner des têtes mais depuis peu il repousse toutes celles qui voudraient bien passer une nuit torride au près de la légende du football.

Cristiano Ronaldo, se nom est connu de tous et l'on me force à partager ma chambre exiguë avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'être tous près de lui, quand il prend rien qu'une respiration, c'est une vrai torture.

Autrefois complices sur le terrain comme avec tous les autres joueurs depuis peu il me fuit et j'en fait tous autant. Complètement apeurer par son regarde fixant qu'il fait comme si il voulait lire dans ma tête, j'évite tous contactes avec notre capitaine. Pourtant j'arrive tout de même a me retrouver dans sa chambre.

Voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec se malaise continuelle et ne pouvant pas finir la journée pire qu'elle l'est déjà, je me racle le gorge et me lance pour parler du sujet devenu tabou.

-Cris... Commençais-je.

-Dis rien s'il te plait. Ma coupe il en baissant la tête.

-Putain mais on devra bien en parler un jour. Dis-je en m'énervant.

-De toute façon tu veux faire quoi, demain tu sers en partance pour l'Ukraine ! Crache le brun méchamment.

-On en vient à parler du sujet qui fâche. Répondis-je.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tranche il en se levant pour repartir dans la salle de bain.

Énerver, je me lève à mon tour et lui attrape le bras pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il s'arrête net, paralysé mais il me tourne toujours le dos. Tenant sa serviette de son autre main je tire son visage pour qu'il me regarde mais alors qu'on est face à face, il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes violemment de manière inattendu. Appréciant le baiser je le repousse presque tous de suite avec regret mais lucidité.

Connaissant assez les durs loi du Football où les relations homosexuels, que je voudrais pourtant de tout mon cœur et mon âme, peuvent détruire des carrières si brillant. La mienne est sans beaucoup importance, elle n'est pas très glorieuse mais celle de Cristiano est toute nouvelle et fabuleuse.

Lâchant le bras de l'attaquant, je me pousse de lui alors qu'il reste sur place un air encore plus triste sur son visage d'ange.

-C'es pour ça que je t'évite. Retourne en Ukraine voir Paola et laisse moi régler tout ça ici.

-Cris. Dis-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Putain mais laisse mo...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'approche de lui pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avec la force que j'ai mis nos dents s'entre chocs, finalement quand il pousse sa langue dans ma bouche, je ne résiste pas.

Ayant abandonner toute raison, échangeant simplement un baiser dur avec beaucoup de dents et de coup de langue pour découvrir avidement la bouche de l'autre. On rompe le baiser pour reprend une respiration normal mais l'on reste tout de même coller l'un à l'autre.

Ma main est posée sur la taille du beau portugais tandis que l'autre brosse ses cheveux encore humide. Cristiano a presque ces mains à la frontière de mon short du Portugal qui est déjà bien bas a mon gout. Mais ce n'est rien au faite que c'est la pression de nos deux corps chaud qui maintient la serviette de Cristiano ainsi que ma main fixer sur sa peau que j'ai toujours voulu mordiller pour y laisser mon empreinte, le marquer.

Malgré notre proximité je n'arrive pas à le regarder. J'ai la tête baisser à observer nos abdomens et nos torses coller. Pourtant c'est bien la main de Cristiano qui vient se poser sur mon menton pour me relever le visage. Je rencontre les grands yeux bleus azur du portugais, le rouge me monte au joues.

Avec Beaucoup de douceur il vient déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Cette dernière dérive dans mon cou où des baisers papillons viennent se pose bientôt remplacer par des dents se plantent dans ma chair et commence a la mordiller jusqu'à se qu'une vive douleur me cours dans les veines.

D'un mouvement brusque je me tire de son étreinte et plaque ma man sur la provenance de la douleur. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de notre capitaine alors que je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

-Tu m'as pas fait un suçon quand même ? Demandais-je en comprenant son sourire.

-Non. Dément il en souriant de plus belle.

-Et je vais dire quoi a Paola, les écharpes sont pas encore de saison. Criais-je après le beau portugais.

-Cela te fais une parfaite raison pour la quitter. Lance simplement le brun alors qu'il va s'avachir sur son lit.

-Rigole pas avec ça. Dis-je un peu vexé par sa réaction.

-Je rigole pas.

-Ah ouais, et d'après toi pourquoi je devrais la quitter ? Demandais-je pour connaitre ses raisons.

-Déjà, elle est moche, tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'elle, en plus elle profite de toi et de ton argent. Puis putain Miguel, ce qu vient de se passer maintenant, ça ne te donne pas toutes les raisons du monde pour la quitter ? Demande énerver le brun.

-Je dois le prendre comment, tu m'embrasses comme ça alors que tu m'as éviter toute la semaine ! Putain, ta une gosse Cris.

-Je t'ai évité parce que peut être que j'avais peut de ta réaction. Lance le brun en se justifiant, il attrape son portable alors que je suis toujours au milieu de la pièce.

-Ma réaction, mais Ronaldo ça fait depuis que j'ai intégré l'équipe du Portugal que j'attend se putain de moment. Dis-je a bout de nerfs alors que le portugais est toujours sur son portable.

Énerver au plus haut point, je rejoins le brun, lui arrache son portable des mains et regarder le nom de la personne a qui il parle alors que se joue notre histoire.

Taylor. Déçu et vexé je lui jette son portable dessus avant de partir vers la porte. J'entend a peine les cris de Cristiano qui me dit d'arrêter que je suis déjà dans le couloir de la chambre.

Dévalant tous les escaliers a vive allure je me précipite dehors de l'hôtel. Pieds nue dans la nuit je rejoint le premier banc que je trouve pour mi asseoir. La tête entre les mains, le souffle court, le cœur serrer, je suis complètement déboussoler.

Ayant oublier mon portable je me frappe mentalement alors que je respire avec difficulté tandis qu'une voix criant mon prénom se rapproche de mon emplacement.

Je ne répond pas car c'est Cristiano qui scande mon prénom dans la rue. Je lui en veux beaucoup, je lui ouvre mon cœur et pourtant tout se qu'il a en tête est ce fameux Taylor. Mon cœur me fait mal j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de me fissurer.

Cristiano Ronaldo, le célibataire par excellence, le gendre idée, le coup d'un soir rêver. M'aurait il attendu tous se temps alors que de belles femmes et de désirables hommes lui couraient après ne serait ce que pour une peu de temps avec lui, je suis bien trop naïf pour espérer tant.

Doucement j'arrive a reprendre une respiration fluide et régulière. Je relève la tête de mes mains mais reste assis sur le banc alors que le capitaine du Real Madrid a arrêter ses recherches, du moins c'est se que je crois jusqu'à se que dans la lumière provenant du lampadaire juste au dessus du banc débarque Cristiano.

Il porte une pair de basket Nike blanche et noir avec un short de l'équipe National du Portugaise avec un pull sans manche blanc. Les couleurs du Real. Mais a la main il a une autre paire de basket plus petite que celle du capitaine et un pull blanc avec des écritures noirs sur les manches. Un des pulls fétiches du madérisais qu'il met presque tous le temps.

Sans un mot il me les donne. Un peu perplexe je n'ai tout de même pas du mal à mettre ses chaussures, celle que je préfère d'ailleurs tandis que le pull du brun reste sur mes genoux, n'osant le passer autour de mon cou. Vraiment perdu, se sont les mains de Ronaldo qui viennent finalement attraper le tissu pour le passer autour de ma tête et se débrouiller pour faire sorti mes bras comme il l'aurait fait avec son fils.

Juste après sa glorieuse réussite il vient s'asseoir a mes côtés sur le banc. C'est a se moment la que je me rend compte que le numéro au bas du short de Cristiano n'est pas le sienne mais le mien. Un quatre sur le côté de lui cuise se voit nettement.

Ne me rappelant pas avoir perdu un short dans les dernières jours, cette histoire m'interpelle car je me rappellerais si j'avais un short short en moins. Pourtant il a pu le prendre où ? Il a l'air d'être vrai vue la couleur verte qui recouvre une parti du rouge qui est la couleur de base.

-C'est bien un des tiens. Lance le brun pour entamer une conversation.

-J'en ai plus perdu depuis longtemps. Soulignais-je.

-C'était le premier stage que on a fait ensemble, en Italie. Quelques jours avant j'en avais perdu un aussi et je l'avais jamais retrouver, du coup j'a penser a t'en prendre un pour avoir un truc de toi.

-Le short que toi ta perdu, c'est moi qui te l'ai prit. Dis-je comme une révélation.

Doucement ma main dérive vers le dos du grand bru avant de le frotter. Cristiano se relève, attrape ma main et entre lasse ses doigts dans les miens. Je m'obstine a regarder nos mains jointes, la chaleur de la paume de l'autre me réchauffe.

C'est dans un élan de tendresse, le brun tire mon visage vers lui et déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Rapidement on se sépare avant de se retrouver mais c'est le rappelle de la raison de ma fuite qui me revient. Je me sépare du brun de manière inattendu se qui laisse perplexe Ronaldo.

-Tu fais quoi la ? Demande Cristiano irrité.

-C'est qui Taylor ? Demandais-je furieux.

-Ma sœur.

-Taly ? Dis-je perplexe alors que je connais très bien la jeune sœur Ronaldo.

-Son vrai prénom c'est Taylor. Dis le brun avant de me tirer vers lui.

Je me retrouve la tête sur les genoux du footballeur avec les jambes posés sur le dossier du banc. Les mains de Cristiano brossent mes cheveux encore humide alors que je passe et repasse ma main sur ses biceps épais et bien taillés.

-On va faire comment ? Demande subitement Cristano en brisant le silence qui régnait.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous deux.

-Tu veux quoi toi de nous deux ?

-Tu vas retourner en Ukraine voir ta Julia alors que je vais sagement rester ici avec Taly et Junior, c'est a toi de voir plutôt se que tu veux pour nous deux.

-Mon contrat va bientôt se finir avec le Dynamo, faut voir si on me propose un poste de milieu de terrain au Real et j'hésiterais pas, mais pour ça il faudrait encore attendre deux ou trois mois, la fin de la saison quoi. Tu peux m'attendre avec la possibilité que ça ne marche pas comme prévu ?

-J'ai attendu depuis longtemps, je peux encore attendre un petite moment, mais je te demande en contre ^parti que tu quitte Julia dès ton retour dans le pays du froid.

-Je comptais le faire de toute façon, je veux pas la faire souffrir inutilement. En au faite comment je vais faire avec Cristianinho ?

-Il t'adore autant que Taly, vraiment il n'y aura aucune problème, juste tu pense que tu pourra te priver de copine en publique ?

-Si c'est pour toi, pourquoi pas. Dis-je avec un sourire simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu se rapide One Shot qui date un peu, si vous avez aimer ou que vous avez des choses à me faire remarquer, laissez un commentaire.  
> Bisous
> 
> Marlie


End file.
